


The Empathic Angel

by Trash4VillainousMen



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: AU that Deputy has Sibling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empath, Empath Twin, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heartfelt feels coming your way, Mystery, No Incest (gross), Older Man/Younger Woman, Three Men/One Woman, Twin Theories that Connects Twins Together, Twin bonds, Twins, secret powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash4VillainousMen/pseuds/Trash4VillainousMen
Summary: When twins Abraham and Abigail Locke decided to move to Hope County, Montana they didn’t think it would turn into chaos in a matter of weeks. Abe is the newest Rookie Deputy trying to get his job done while also trying to help his sister keep her secret hidden. Abby just wanted someplace quiet and peaceful to live while keeping her secret hidden, not to get involved with a cult Leader and his brothers and having her secret exposed to them was getting harder and harder.





	1. Coming Into Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning Notes: I wanted to write a legit Fanfic of this fandom so here it is! I hope you guys like it.   
> So this is a Female!OC/Seed Brothers story with a bit of Male!Deputy/Faith Seed. I wanted to write a story where the Deputy isn’t the love interest of the Seed Brothers. She is a civilian so let’s see how interesting this story can get.   
> Disclaimer: If anything looks familiar I don’t own it except these two OC characters and the two Joseph Seed statues that are currently in my room. I am not giving those up!

A few weeks before the chaos that erupted between the people of the Project of Eden’s Gate and the people of the Resistance, two newcomers moved into Hope County, Montana. Their names are Abraham Theodore and Abigail Johanna Locke, but they liked to be called Abe and Abby. They are twins at the age of 26 and trying to find a place to call home that was relatively peaceful and quiet.

Abe is taller by roughly 6 feet, and Abby is 5 feet 6 inches. Abe is slender with some muscles from intense workouts, and his white-blond hair was styled with spikes off towards the side while Abby was a petite thing with her long white blond hair cascading down her back ending at her lower back. Both of them had bright green eyes that shined with intelligence.

Abe graduated from the Police Academy in Missoula, Montana and came to Hope County, Montana with his twin sister, Abby to get away from the chaos that was the big city. Abe and Abby both love nature. It was serene and peaceful to be around tall mountains, sprinkling waterfalls, and natural areas.

There was another reason for their solitude. Abby was born with a secret and this secret that must be hidden at all costs. Abe vowed that he would never let anyone else find out.

____

Abe and Abby lived not too far away from Fall’s End in the woods. The building that was purchased was a log cabin that only had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, a small dining area, and living area. The only thing they were able to purchase in the area. It seemed someone else was buying land and buildings.

Living in a small cabin, worked well for the siblings. They liked the peace of this county. Abby loved how she could look out her window to see nature at its finest. The plants and the animals in their environment made Abby the happiest.

They made quick friends at Fall’s End with the Bar Owner of the Eagle Spread, Mary May and many other people like Father Jerome over at the church. Abe would like to go to the Eagle Spread after work to have a drink, and Abby would work a few hours to help out Mary May with different chores like cleaning, helping out customers or anything else that Mary May would request out of her though she never let Abby carry things. “You got scrawny arms, Abby!” Mary May would chuckle “Plus, your brother is always here so I can make him do it.”

 One night, Abby was working at the bar for a few hours, and Abe was drinking at his favorite spot. It was a table off in the corner where he could see everything. He noticed a commotion outside and glanced out to see three men crowding around an angry man.

The one talking was a slim man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a medium beard and from this angle was wearing a brown trench coat. The other man beside the trench coat had his brown hair pulled back into a bun with a black suit, a white shirt, and wore yellow sunglasses. The last one was more of a concern to Abe. This man was very fit, with red hair, blue eyes with scars and rashes appearing on his face and exposed arms. He was wearing a soldier’s uniform jacket with dirty jeans and a holster strapped to his leg that held a gun.

Abe’s observations were interrupted when Mary May came over to him and started to growl at the commotion outside. Abby comes over as well to see what Mary May was upset about out there.

“Who are they?” Abby asked softly. Abe was just as curious like his sister.

Mary May scowled and looked back at the siblings. “Surprised you haven’t seen them before. They are the Seed Brothers along with the adopted sister, Faith. They greet everyone that moves here in Hope County but let me warn you. They are up to no good. The best thing you can do is to avoid them if you can. Sneaky bastards.” She glares at them through the window again.

“The one talking is John Seed, and he is a lawyer. He has been trying to get me to sell my Bar over to him, but I refuse. The one calmly standing there with his yellow sunglasses is the ‘Father’ Joseph Seed, and the red-headed one is Jacob Seed.” She glances back at Abe. “They are going around buying up all of the lands in Hope County for their ‘Project at Eden’s Gate,’ but it is all hogwash. They are a cult.”

Mary May starts talking about Joseph Seed and his cult. “We call them Peggies, but they believe that the end of the world is coming.” During her tirade of Joseph Seed’s cult, Abe and Abby exchange a look of ‘ _What did we get ourselves into?_ ’

___

A few days later, they are in their cabin sitting in the small dining room off to the side of the kitchen. Abby was making something while Abe was seated at the table staring at his phone. He was watching videos of Joseph Seed and his Peggies, as the locals named them. One video caught his attention. It was of the ‘Father’ pushing someone’s eyes out. Abe grimaces in disgust at how this man carelessly killed someone. How he has blood on his hands, yet he still walks around preaching about goodness, safety, and trust.

Abe sighs in frustration, and this gets Abby’s attention. “Abe, what’s wrong?” She could sense his uneasiness about something.

Abe looks up at his twin sister. “These people are going to be lots of trouble, Abby.” He turns the phone and the horrific image away from her. “I don’t know what to do. A Marshall is coming at some point, and I have a feeling that we will have to arrest somebody.”

She sits down next to him and grabs one of his hands. “We can get through this. We always do.” They both remember the hardships before they came to Hope, County. It was difficult, but they were always together.

Abe frowns. “I don’t know if we can this time around. These Seeds are not good people, Abby. And if they find out about your secret, they will come after you.” His hand tightens around hers. “I won’t let that happen even if I have to die to protect you from them.”

___

Abe is sleeping when he gets a call from Sherriff Whitehorse to come into the station. “Ugh.” He opens his eyes and looks at the time on his cellphone. It was past midnight, and Abe growled in response. Times like these he hated being a Deputy. Early wake-up calls were not his favorite.

He flips the covers off his body and climbs out of bed. Abe gets dressed in his Deputy uniform and walks out of his room. He closes the door gently as not to wake his sister and goes into the kitchen for a pot of coffee before he has to leave.

Abe sits at the table waiting for his coffee to brew when he sees his sister come out of her room into the small kitchen. She sits in front of him. He sighs. “I am sorry for waking you.”

She softly smiles at her twin. “You know how it has been since birth. When you wake, I am awake. If you are  asleep, I am usually asleep.”

“Meh.” He grumbles still irked to be awake this early in the morning. Abby chuckles at his grumpiness. He was never a morning person, and she sits up from her spot.

"Well, you will need a full belly. I am going to make some breakfast for you quickly."  Abby makes him some scrambled eggs and bacon on the stove with some toast in the toaster. As she is making breakfast, Abe gets up from the table over to the cabinets and grabs a coffee mug. He pours a generous amount of coffee into the cup. _'I am going to need this for today_.' He groans within his mind. Abe takes the warm mug and sits back down at the table.

"You know that you don't have to cook for me, Abby." He heard her laugh.

"I know but knowing you all of my life, I know that you are going to be grumpy with no food in that big belly of yours."

Abe took offense. "I don't have a big belly!" He touches his torso. _‘I don’t have a belly. I workout thank you very much!’_

Abby snickers at his silliness. "No, you just have a black hole for a stomach." He groans as she jokes with him.

"Well, I _am_ a growing boy." She snorts at this remark. The next few moments are peaceful with the clinking of plates, silverware, and glasses.  The smell of breakfast going through the kitchen and Abe did realize that he was hungry when his stomach, or black hole, protested at the lack of food. Abby grabbed his attention when she set a plate in front of him and winked.

"I did tell you that you would be hungry." He frowns and groans because she was right like always.

The next few minutes were filled with both of them eating breakfast at the table. Abe finishes before Abby and puts his plate in the sink. "Sorry, I would clean up with you, but I have to get going. Sheriff Whitehorse wants most of his Deputies there in case something bad goes down."

Abby frowns. “Just be careful and good luck.”

"Thanks." He had a feeling that he would need it.

___

Abe and team were in a helicopter going into Joseph’s compound. It was in the middle of the night, technically morning, and the only thing that Abe wanted to do was sleep. He was tired and didn’t want to listen to the Marshall gripe and moan about the Seeds. Abe blocked out most of the conversation and stared outside the helicopter.

They crossed over the ravine and Abe saw a gigantic statue of Joseph Seed. ‘T _hey are crazier than I thought._ ’ The next thing he knows, they are landing on the outskirts of the compound in front of a white fence gate with several Peggies looking at them warily or angrily. Everyone hops out of the helicopter and goes up to Joseph Seed’s church.

Sheriff Whitehorse opens the doors and Abe walks into the church building still tired from being awakened roughly an hour ago. He only had a few hours of sleep, but some signs clued him in that something wasn’t right about this place.

Abe listened to some sermon and looked toward the front of the church to see a black figure in the middle of a stage with his arms spread out. The closer he got towards the front; he noticed that the person cloaked in darkness was Joseph Seed himself preaching to his gathering. His eyes went off to the side to see two men coming up behind Joseph. They were Joseph Seed’s brothers, Jacob and John. Abe remembered them from the other day and glanced to the other side to see a woman in a white dress with light brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders. ‘ _That must be the adopted sister that Mary May was speaking of._ ’ His thoughts were interrupted by Joseph.

“There they are… the Locusts in our garden… You see they’ve come for me. They’ve come to take me away from you. They’ve come to destroy all that we’ve built! We knew this moment would come. We have prepared for it. Go. Go…” Joseph patted some of his congregation’s shoulder and gently pushed them to the side. “God will not let them take me.” He soothed his people as they walked by him and towards the exit of the church.

Abe saw a multitude of people come past him and most of them were angry at having the police force within the compound. ‘ _Yeah, I am not exactly thrilled either._ ’ Some of the even bumped into his shoulder, and Abe sighed quietly. _'Really?_ ' He looked over to see that Joseph Seed was staring directly at him as he could see into Abe’s soul. Abe shivered at the thought.

 “I saw when the Lamb opened the First Seal, and I heard as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts say, come and see… and I saw, and behold it was a white horse… and Hell followed with him.” Joseph looked confused for a moment, but it was so brief that Abe felt like he imagined it. “But there are two of you. No, that is not it. You have another that is like you but not you, but they will bring peace.” Joseph pauses and waits for a moment before he begins again. “You two are separate but, linked together. You shall bring our Hell, but they will bring our Salvation.”

Abe freezes as he hears Joseph’s words. His eyes widen in fear for it sounded like Joseph was talking about him and his twin. Only a few people in this county knew that he had a twin. Abe strengthens his resolve and stiffens his stance then glares at the man in front of him.

Joseph held out his hands towards Abe. “God will not let you take me.” He sounded very sure of that statement.

___

Abe was forced to cuff the cult leader in front of his siblings and escort him out of the building. Abe could feel the sibling’s eyes pierce him while he was leaving the building with their brother. He sighs and deep down knows that this is going to end tragically.

Abe briskly escorts Joseph Seed to the helicopter while simultaneously trying to keep up with his comrades. He notices that many of Joseph Seed’s followers were out and about trying to agitate his group. They were throwing rocks at the Sherriff, the Marshall, and the other Deputies. The cultists did not throw any at him because they didn’t want to hurt the ‘Father.’

Abe’s attention goes back over to the Sherriff when he starts shouting. The next thing he knows is that the cultists are insulting them, throwing more rocks, and pulling out weapons in defense of their Cult Leader. ‘ _This is utter chaos._ ’ Abe glances over at the ‘Father’ and sees that he is outright calm in all of this disorder.

They reach the helicopter, and someone else takes Joseph to put him in the seat. Abe then climbs in himself watching all of Joseph’s followers run towards them. The cultists are jumping in and on the helicopter to get them from flying away. Abe had to kick a few of them away himself.

The ‘Fathers’ cultists were risking their lives to save him. Abe looks at Joseph in terror it was because of the power that he held over these cultists. Joseph was unnaturally still and staring right at Abe. Again that eerie feeling of him looking straight into his soul took over. He glances over in between the seats at the front of the helicopter to see one cultist climbing up the window to the blades of the chopper. This man sacrificed himself for the sake of his leader and making the machine spit out flames. Joseph’s serene face was the last thing Abe saw before the helicopter starting spiraling down.

___

Abe wakes up to the fire surrounding him and his unconscious comrades beside him. A swinging headset in the distance catches his immediate attention as he hears Nancy come through the headset. Although he can listen to someone singing ‘Amazing Grace’ in the background, he still tries to grab the headset to let her know that they need to bring somebody or anybody here.

The swinging headset prompted Abe to go out and reach for the receiver. Right before it landed in his grasp, a pale hand comes out of nowhere and seizes Abe’s wrist preventing him from clutching the headset. Abe follows the hand up to the arm to find the person who grabbed him was Joseph Seed. Abe growls at Joseph while Joseph studies Abe.

Joseph starts speaking. “You have secrets, Black Lamb.  What kind, I do not know, but believe me.” He comes in closer and the air around them tenses menacingly. “I will find out. No one is going to save you.” He pushes Abe’s arm away from the headset and talks into it with Nancy.

'Ah shit, Nancy was with them the whole time…’ Abe thinks as Joseph and Nancy correspond to each other. He finds Joseph looking at him again when he finished conversing with the dispatcher that betrayed them to the cult.

“I told you that God wouldn’t let you take me.” Joseph gets out of the helicopter with the help of his followers. Abe watches him get on top of a truck’s hood to stand before his people.

“Everything is unfolding according to God’s plan. I am still here with you.” Joseph spreads out his arms towards the sky. “The First Seal has been broken. The Collapse has begun. And we will take what we need. And we will preserve what we have. And we will kill all those who stand in our way. And these.” He then points at the wreckage and flames. “The harbingers of doom will see the truth. BEGIN THE REAPING!”

Abe immediately tried to untangle himself from the fallen helicopter because he knew that if the cultists grabbed him, he was a goner. As Abe was struggling, he noticed that they pried Pratt from the front seat. Hudson just woke up and started kicking her captors with no use. Abe finally freed himself as did the Marshall and both ran into the forest right before the explosion of the helicopter separated them.

“Let them burn. This is God’s will. This is their punishment.” Abe heard Joseph shout over the explosion as he ran into the woods away from the Cult Leader and his Peggies.

\---

Abe lost the Marshall along the way into the woods. ‘ _I forgot his name. Oh well._ ’ He sarcastically thought to himself. He noticed a wood cabin or shed ahead. Abe crouched low to get out of sight and grabbed a wood branch to protect himself with against his enemies. ‘ _Ugh, I lost my weapon when we crashed._ ’

He knocks out the Peggie and sees a handgun on an outside table not too far. ‘ _How convenient how that gun was there but finders keepers._ ’ He thinks. Abe searches around the cabin to find ammo for the gun, but that is it. He sighs and keeps going forward. The crackle of his radio gets his attention and stops. Abe looks around to make sure no one is near him when he hears the Marshall over the radio requesting help and spouting out his location.

‘ _I guess he believes that no one but us can hear him? Typical rookie moves there Marshall._ ’ Abe snorts, and this makes him not like the Marshall more. Though he never liked the Marshall in the first place. He crosses two more Peggies on his way over to the Marshall and takes them out silently. Abe didn’t want to put attention on himself if he didn’t have too.

Once he got up to the Mobile Home, Abe stopped and looked around to make sure that there were no more Peggies hiding behind crates or buildings. Once he found it safe, Abe opened the door to the home. Out of nowhere, the Marshall came at him with a weapon and Abe defended himself while pushing the man away.

When the Marshall finally realized who he was, the Marshall stopped attacking Abe and apologized. The next few minutes were of the Marshall griping about the Seeds and how crazy they all are. ‘ _Really? Found that out on your own, Marshall?_ ’ Abe was tempted to say out loud but held it in. No use in arguing right now.

The sound of vehicles coming into the drive interrupted the Marshall’s speech about the Seeds, and he goes off on another rant about arming themselves then high-tailing it to Missoula. Abe glowers at him. “I can’t do that, Marshall.” He whispers.

The Marshall looks confused and whispers. “And why not, Rookie?” Abe forces himself from rolling his eyes at the name ‘Rookie.’

“My sister is still here, _Sir_.” Abe spats out the last word with contempt. 

The Marshalls sighs angrily. “We can get her to safety once we get to Missoula’s National Guard.” He hands Abe another weapon to use against the Peggies that are lurking outside.

Abe lightly growls at the Marshall’s spinelessness in leaving his twin sister behind. ‘ _I promise you, Abby. I will come back for you!_ ’ The Marshall proceeds to jump out of a window then starts attacking every Peggie in his sight. ‘ _Geez. That is a little much._ ’ Abe helps with cover fire while the other man looks for keys to the truck that is parked outside beside the trailer.

Once the Marshall started up the truck, Abe ran out into the fray and quickly jumped into the truck with the Marshall in the driver’s seat. “Go! Go!” Abe shouts at the man once his butt was planted in the passenger seat.

The next few minutes were of them dodging and shooting at Peggies that were stationed at roadblocks or following them with their vehicles. “There is dynamite in the back!” The Marshall shouts while Abe was busy with shooting people out of the way. He grabs the dynamite from the back and starts throwing them at the vehicles behind them.

After a few miles of non-stop attacking the truck they were in, a plane comes into view and starts shooting at them as well. “Is that a god-damn plane?!” Abe hears the Marshall shout. He growls at how troublesome these cultists are. Abe didn’t realize how big this cult was until now when he was trying to escape them.

The plane gets a lucky shot, and the Marshall loses control of the truck. It is sent off the bridge and into the ravine where the Marshall swam away without helping Abe out of the vehicle. ‘ _Not surprising._ ’ He thinks as he saves himself from drowning. He gets on the riverbank away from the Peggies. Abe hears the Marshall in the distance shouting at the Peggies and how dare they touch him. ‘ _Stupid._ ’ He coughs up some water then proceeds to fall on his back.

Abe hears the Peggies saying that there was another person with the Marshall, but Abe’s vision starts to fade. “Abby…” He whispers as he sees a black figure off to the side. “I’m so sorry, Abby.” The black figure approaches and Abe could only stay on his back as his wounds caused him to lose consciousness with the world around him. “I love you, Abby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so I tried to research everything before I put it up here so if anything is off or not correct, just let me know! Thanks!  
> In the next chapter, it will be about Abby.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, sorry about the long wait. I have been having lots of problems with my physical health, mental health, and… everything. I lost data twice from a faulty USB drive and so I have to start everything new. But for NaNoWriMo, I will focus my time on this story and another one I have for a different fandom. Thanks for all the responses, kudos, and just general kindness. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the game and a few figures. That is it. If I did own it, we wouldn’t be here. John and Jacob would still be alive in the bunker with his brother and the Female Deputy. :P

Abby felt a shiver go down her spine while she was washing the dirty glasses at the Eagle Spread Bar in Fall’s End. She could sense that danger was coming and it was fast approaching. Abby looks over at Mary May to see that she was not the only one feeling this way.

“Do you feel like something is wrong, Mary May?” Abby asks hesitantly. “For something doesn’t feel right.” She puts her hand over her chest and feels her disconnection with her brother as well.

Mary May looks over at Abby with a concerned look. “Yes, I do.” She looks outside to see a bunch of white vehicles coming this way into town. People in dirty sweat suits come out with their weapons at the ready. They start shouting at everyone to come out.

“Hide Abby!” Mary May gets Abby to hide behind the bar while Mary May goes out to the front with her shotgun.

Abby is behind the bar when chaos erupts and she puts her hands over her ears to block out the noise. It is overwhelming and Abby is shaking from all of the noise.

Peggies come inside and take Mary May with the other residents by force outside. One Peggie looks behind the bar to find Abby curled up. He sneers at the her.

“What do we have here?” He says and grabs Abby by the hair to have her look up at him. Abby glares at the offending man and smacks his hand away. “Get up and go outside with the rest of ‘em!” He yells at her.

Abby follows his instructions and is forced outside to see Mary May, Father Jerome, and some of the other residents were down on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. Abby was dragged beside Mary May and forcibly put down unto her knees. Another Peggie put a gun to her head while the one that dragged her out tied her hands behind her.

An elaborate van pulls up and stops in front of them. The Peggies get out of the van and bring out a long red rug from the back door to the prisoners. A slim figured man comes out of the van with dark brown hair and a nicely trimmed beard. He wears sunglasses on his face, a long brown trench coat with a vest and what looks to be a blue silk shirt underneath. He is in jeans and wears an elaborate belt that has a gun attached to it. He walks out and puts out his hands like he is welcoming people.

‘ _He looks like some celebrity._ ’ Abby thinks and looks away from the ‘shiny’ man. He was like a beacon for her when it came to difficult emotions.

He stops in front of Mary May. “Why Hello, Fall’s End!” He shouts. “I am John Seed and I am here to help you confess your sins!”

Abby isn’t looking at him while Mary May growls at him and Father Jerome is silent while the other townsfolk glare at the Hearld with contempt. Abby tries to make herself look small and not noticeable. His aura screamed at her not to mess with him but of course, it doesn’t work.

John looks around at sees everyone. He first looks at Mary May. “Well hello again, Mary May.” She spits at him and the Peggie behind her smacks her with the back part of the rifle. John sneers and looks to see Father Jerome. “Hello Father Jerome. The false preacher.” Jerome just frowns and does not speak. John looks at all of the other residents. “We can help you, all you have to do is say, ‘Yes.’”

The people are silent and John looks down the line to find a long blonde hair girl looking away from him. He walks over towards her. “Hey…” Abby still won’t look up at him. “Look. At. Me.” John forcefully grabs her chin and pulls it up towards him. He sees her beautiful green eyes. “Hm, you look familiar. Have we met before?”

Mary May tries to intervene but gets smacked again getting a busted lip and headache.

“No.” Abby says right before her powers start to surface. She could feel his emotions coming through with his touch. His anger most powerful of all. Her eyes glazed over as she looks up at him. “You are angry.” She starts. “You are angry at the world around you for what it did to that small, terrified child.”

John is surprised by the words that come out of her mouth and is equally intrigued. He lets go of her chin.

The connection between them stops but Abby can still feel him just as strong as before. She breathes in and out trying to regain herself. Her eyes focus back again and widen in the realization of what she had just done.

John smiles cruelly. “You are coming with me.” Mary May and Jerome try to get up but instead get beaten into the ground.

Seeing her two friends on the ground with blood spilling out of them was the last thing that Abby saw before she was dragged into the van with John Seed.

\---

John was on the radio when Abby got pushed into the seat beside him. He was talking with his brothers and telling him that he found something big. He ends the call and looks down at the pretty blonde. “I have heard of empath’s but never saw one before.”

“I never met a murdering psychopath before.” John puts an arm behind her and grabs her shoulder. Instead of being romantic, it was scary to Abby. He was doing it as a warning that there are others that could hurt her. “Forgive me.” She says quietly.

John smirks at the small woman beside him. “Only this once, pretty lady.” He winks at her and Abby blushes at the compliment. “How does it work? The sensing emotions?” He asks her for he is intrigued like a child getting a new toy to play with.

Abby looks down. She wants to mess with the hem of her shirt but her hands are still tied behind her. “I need a connection. Like physical touch and extreme emotion.” She says.

John thinks about this. “So you can feel my emotions even now?”

Abby’s green eyes look into his blue ones. “Yes, even right now. They are strong, your anger and pain.”

John looks away from the intense look she is giving to him. “It is best if you go to the Ranch and meet some people.” He then smirks.

Abby does not like that smirk or the words after it.

“It’s like meeting my family after a dinner date.” He winks.

\---

Abby looks out the window to see a grand log cabin come into view.

“Ah, the Seed Ranch.” John speaks. He starts speaking about the place and how it was built. Abby could tell that he was very proud of the place that he called home. She could see a lot of Peggies guarding the building.

‘ _So escaping this crazed manic is not an option._ ’ Abby thinks. She really wished that she took up those gun lessons that her brother was offering not too long ago.

The Peggie driving the van stops inside a hanger. Abby is prompted to get out and she does with little resistance. She gets a feeling that resisting at this stage would be a hazard to her health. She and the Peggie holding her arm go over to the exit.

While waiting for John, Abby gets a good look around. She sees that they are in a hanger of sorts with an Airplane and other memorabilia hanging on the walls. There is a truck off to the side and airplane parts.

John finally arrives and looks at the girl. “Let’s not keep my Brothers waiting.” The Peggie vacates the area and John takes his place. He gently puts his hand around her arm and guides her to the main house.

\---

Abby is guided into the Ranch by John and she is entranced by the woodwork of the building. She notices a fireplace in the middle with a picture hanging on the mantle. There are bookshelves full of books and one man is at them. The man had brown hair that was tied in a bun and wore yellow-tinted sunglasses, a white shirt, a black vest, and black pants. He was holding a white book in his hands.

Another man was sitting on the couch and sharpening his knife. His built and uniform suggested he was a soldier. He has red hair and a few scars around his face as well as down his arms. He also had dog tags with a rabbit foot attached to it.

“Brothers!” John shouts. The man with the sunglasses comes over to wrap an arm around him and touches his forehead to John.

“Hello Brother.” The man looks over at Abigail. “Is this the woman that you spoke about, John?”

“Yes, Father.”

“Hello, my child.” The ‘ _Father_ ’ cups his hands around Abigail’s face. She senses his emotions with this touch. “Forgive me, I did not introduce myself. I am Joseph Seed and the Father to my people.” He starts to caress her face. “The Voice told me about you.” Joseph whispers. “The White Lamb to my people. The one that will save us from our fate by the hands of the Black Lamb.”

Abby becomes fearful of this ‘Voice’ and what it is saying to this man.

“He told me how special you really are.” Joseph then let’s go of her face and braces his hands on her shoulders. “How you will help us be saved from the Collapse and so much more.”

Abby feels a chill go down her spine. He made her sound like she was some kind of saint that has come to save them all from total damnation.

“Huh, you don’t look all that ‘ _special_ ’ to me. You look like all of those other weak individuals.” Abby can feel the intense stare coming from the man on the couch. Joseph looks over at him with a disappointed frown on his face.

“Jacob.” Joseph warned.

Abby looks over to find that Jacob was intensely staring at her. “You look like that weak Deputy.” Jacob looks over at Joseph. “The one that tried to arrest you, Joe.”

Her head perks up and she looks hopefully up at him. “Did he have blonde hair and green eyes like me?” Abby asks Jacob.

Jacob raises an eyebrow but nods.

“His name is Abraham and he is someone very special to me.”

The air around her tenses at this piece of information but Joseph still has a smile on his face but a hard look in his blue eyes. “A father’s joy and a father of nations. How ..peculiar.”

“Have you heard anything?” Abby asks frantically. “Is he okay? Do you know where he is?” She asks one question after another.

Joseph gives her a concerned look while the other two have blank expressions on their faces.

“He is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think John is a huge flirt with the ladies while Jacob is a hidden pervert and Joseph gets exhausted with being around them. That is my opinion and I am sticking too it! This will be mostly Abby onward with a bit of Abe in there. I like the Seed Brother’s too much. *shrugs*
> 
> Although, I feel like I made them...mild. The Seed Brothers, I mean. I guess Abby is influencing them already. Lol!
> 
> Btw, I haven’t played this game in a long while so if something seems iffy let me know. Thanks!


End file.
